


cool it, cupid

by annewheeler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewheeler/pseuds/annewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rey can't help but laugh, leaning against jess' body to support herself. all finn can do is stare in horror, his hands frozen on his crutches as he watches the scene play out in front of him. and poe? poe's got no clue at all what he did to deserve a big wookiee chasing him around the base, growling at him in a language he doesn't even understand. </p><p>i.e., the one where finn jokingly asks chewie to handle his love life for him and chewie doesn't quite get the joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cool it, cupid

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking a lot about how protective chewie gets over people he cares about, and then i started wondering about how he, rey, and finn are going to get along after han's death. then this happened?? yeah, i don't know. lowercase intended!! also, pls follow me on tumblr @galaxyho, thanks!!

**cool it, cupid**

finn’s sitting up in bed when chewbacca waltzes in, taking comfort in the small chair beside finn. the seat seems to sink underneath his body, making him look even bigger than he really is. finn simply chuckles, shooting him a smile. the poor wookiee has been a bit of a nomad around the base ever since he’s come back — han is gone, and although he tends to spend more time with leia than anyone, chewie’s made a habit out of coming to visit finn in the medbay. 

finn doesn’t mind it, not since poe’s gone so often on missions and ship repairs and rey’s seemed to found company in the form of jessika, a female pilot poe introduced to the both of them. apparently whenever the three of them aren’t all cramped in finn’s room, they’re down by the hangar messing around with their x-wings while rey goes through the old pile of spare parts. even as a jedi-in-training, she’s still a scavenger at heart. but finn still has chewbacca.

the only problem with that is that finn knows of no way to have a conversation with him. at the bare minimum, he can understand when chew’s happy, when he’s sad, and when he’s mad. most of the time, their shared time together is just finn talking about himself. it makes the ex-trooper feel a bit guilty and slightly egotistical, but chewie comes back everyday regardless. maybe bb-8 can give him a holobook on shyriiwook now that he’s begun to learn binary, finn thinks to himself. 

a silent moment passes before finn at last clears his throat, shooting a smile at his visitor and waving his hand. he scoots closer to the edge of his bed, twisting around so he can face chewbacca while they talk — or well, while finn talks, mostly. “good morning to you,” he says softly. chewie opens his mouth, a soft greeting on the tip of his tongue, though it comes out as more of a _brrwhhhaargh._

* * *

at some point during his visitor’s growls, some of which is hardly comprehendible, finn manages to glance out the window. his eyes catch sight of poe walking by, his flight helmet tucked underneath one arm as he moves in the direction of the hangar. he isn’t even aware of the smile on his face until he hears the roaring sound coming from chewie; it sounds oddly taunting, and when he gazes at him, his suspicions are confirmed.

chewbacca looks smug as he points a finger out the door, where he’d seen finn gawking at poe. the noise that leaves him sounds like a question, and finn exhales loudly. “yeah, i know. i like him a lot, chewie.” the wookiee’s face changes, his expression now sympathetic. he stands to his feet, stepping towards finn and wrapping warm arms around him gently. finn can’t help but laugh. he feels like he’s being comforted by his big brother, only he doesn’t even know if he has a big brother, and if he does, it sure as hell isn’t a seven foot wookiee from kashyyyk.

“thanks. i just don’t know what to do about it, you know? sometimes i wish someone else could just tell him for me so i wouldn’t have to be sitting around watching him like a little lovesick boy. maybe you could help me out, right?” finn lets out a small laugh at the mental image of chewbacca playing matchmaker for him. 

and suddenly, he’s no longer warm and there’s no longer anyone else in the room.

“chewie! oh — _kriff_ , no.”

* * *

rey can't help but laugh, leaning against jess' body to support herself. all finn can do is stare in horror, his hands frozen on his crutches as he watches the scene play out in front of him. and poe? poe's got no clue at all what he did to deserve a big wookiee chasing him around the base, roaring at him in a language he doesn't even understand. but what he _does_ know is that chewbacca’s legs are a lot longer than his own, and it only takes a few seconds before he’s being lifted off of the ground and carried back towards the hangar entrance.

jess snorts as she catches sight of poe’s expression, dazed and confused about what the hell just happened. one moment he was just working on x-wing repairs with jess (and apparently rey, too), the next, chewbacca came leaping up the ladder (the damned wookiee didn’t even need it when he was so kriffing tall) to grab him by the leg. long story short — poe nearly died because of chewie, and then promptly almost died several more times running away from him in fear. somehow, the pilot slips out of the other's grasp.

finn stares out, his mouth gaping open as he watches poe move past him. he’s nothing more than a neon orange blur, and suddenly he’s down on the ground. a groan escapes him, and finn realizes the poor man hit the wall trying to run by. rey lets another howl of laughter slip from her lips as jess steps forward, a big grin breaking out across her face. “poe dameron, the best damn pilot in the resistance!” she yells, clapping her hands together. “poe dameron, you’ve just met your match — the good ‘ole, sturdy walls of d’qar headquarters!”

poe shoots her a glare from his spot on the ground, his gaze softening slightly only as he realizes finn’s begun to hobble towards him. “i’m so sorry,” the dark-skinned man blushes, attempting to bend over. he fails. majorly. the girls laugh even harder, hands clutching their stomachs as finn topples over, still not having complete control over his balance. he lands on poe, hips snapping together and earning a moan from the curly-headed man. poe’s cheeks tinge red, but he begins to panic again as he sees chewbacca’s furry face peeking over finn’s shoulders.

finn glances back and, catching the terrified look in poe’s eyes, begins to wave his hand wildly to shoo the wookiee away. “yes — _yes_ , chewie, you did just fine. i know, i know. you were just trying to do what i asked you to. thank you, it’s okay, i can handle it for now… i think you might have scared him a little though..” 

“a _little_? try a lot!” comes jess’ teasing. poe doesn’t expect any less from his best friend, but that’s not what he’s focused on. he can still feel every little bit of finn’s body pressing against his own, and if he doesn’t find a way to roll the man onto his still-healing back soon, he’s going to embarrass himself a whole lot more than he already has. poe lets a breath of relief out as finn’s lifted up into the air and steadied by chewie, the wookiee looking so nurturing and tender compared to how he’d been just moments before.

a soft roar fills the air, as chewbacca steps back, offering poe a smile while jess scrambles to help her friend up. “you really didn’t need to run, you know,” the girl giggles. “he wasn’t _trying_ to kill you, he was trying to tell you that finn’s fallen in lov — ” this time the roar isn’t so soft, and both jess and poe turn to look at chewie, who shakes his head. furry hands gesture towards finn, who blinks once and suddenly turns shy.

poe raises his eyebrows, confused. “finn,” he questions, “what’s going on?”

* * *

the next time chewie comes to visit finn in the medbay, finn makes sure to be careful with his words when he asks for advice on what to get his boyfriend (chewie likes to take credit for being the reason finn actually told poe) for his birthday. but, evidently, he’s not careful enough.

“i just wish i knew what he wanted, you know?” the man sighs, flipping through a romance holobook he managed to snag from snap for inspiration. “why won’t anyone tell me what kind of things poe’s into?”

he doesn’t even realize his visitor’s gone until he hears the roar from down the hall, followed by jess’ annoyed yell as she rushes into view, chewie mewing happily behind her. all he needs to do is take one look at her before he can come to the conclusion that this time, his friend’s gone after the girl.

“ _stars_ , finn, stop sending chewie out on poe missions! he likes _everything_! maybe you should go sneak out of your room and into his quarters, surprise him with your naked body!”

she storms out quickly afterward, and finn blinks, stunned as chewbacca comes closer and sits against the edge of his bed. he bows his head down — finn knows he’s asking if he got what he wanted. a sigh escapes him and he nods, patting chewie on the back. 

“ _yes_ , chewie. that was exactly what i asked for.”


End file.
